


Runnaways

by KatsOnTheRun



Series: Prompt List & Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsOnTheRun/pseuds/KatsOnTheRun
Summary: 50.“What now?” “I don’t know. I thought the jump would kill us."Under the Red HoodPairings: Jason Todd/ Alicia Wayne (OC)Can be considered part of Life's Funny that WayNot sure when sometime in the future tho
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Red Hood/ origional female characters
Series: Prompt List & Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551388
Kudos: 9





	Runnaways

**Author's Note:**

> 50.“What now?” “I don’t know. I thought the jump would kill us."
> 
> Under the Red Hood  
> Pairings: Jason Todd/ Alicia Wayne (OC)  
> Can be considered part of Life's Funny that Way  
> Not sure when sometime in the future tho

Her legs burned and she was sure one of her ankles was sprained. But as the two of them laid on the gravel starfished out next to eachother she couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up and spilled through her lips. 

"You're nuts. Absolutely and thuroughly nuts. You know that?" Jason askes from next to her bringing a hand up to push back the wet hair sticking to his forehead. When he pulled his hand back he was greated with blood

They got lucky, the current had been much calmer than it looked and the two vigelanties were able to push their way to the shore. Despite the scraps and copious amounts of water in both their lungs. 

She sat up some kicking at Jason's leg with her foot and the soaked man sat up begrudgingly. She quickly saw blood oozing from his forehead and she brought a glowing green hand up to it instantly healing the throbbing in Jason's head. Before turning her attention to her own wounds. 

"What now?" He asked standing up from his spot and taking in their surroundings. No familiarity coming to him they must have been in the river longer than he thought they were. 

Alice chuckled softly taking in their surroundings herself. They'd been laying next to the river for at least twenty minutes and no one had found them yet. She laughed again a sound coming from deep in her belly.  
"I dunno, I thought for sure the jump would kill us"

Jason rolled his eyes at his partner offering her help.  
"We better get going, if they're smart enough they'll be looking for our bodies." 

She smiled at him "if we're lucky they're dumb enough not too"


End file.
